


Йо-хо-хо, Александр!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Gallows Humor, Humor, M/M, Pathologists, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек весело насвистывал какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик, перебирая набор инструментов. Хвала новогодним праздникам! В этот период количество трупов, которые ему предстояло вскрыть, был не столь велик, как в обычное время. Все были слишком заняты подарками и поздравлениями, стараясь оттянуть момент своей смерти по максимуму.Лайтвуд уже собирался было домой, когда к нему ввезли каталку со жмуриком. Алек протяжно вздохнул.— До завтра не подождет? — спросил он, надеясь услышать освобождающие его на целый вечер слова.— Неа, вскрывай сегодня. Доктор Верлак просил результаты сразу предоставить, — ухмыльнулся Стивенс.





	Йо-хо-хо, Александр!

Алек весело насвистывал какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик, перебирая набор инструментов. Хвала новогодним праздникам! В этот период количество трупов, которые ему предстояло вскрыть, был не столь велик, как в обычное время. Все были слишком заняты подарками и поздравлениями, стараясь оттянуть момент своей смерти по максимуму.  
Лайтвуд уже собирался было домой, когда к нему ввезли каталку со жмуриком. Алек протяжно вздохнул.

— До завтра не подождет? — спросил он, надеясь услышать освобождающие его на целый вечер слова.

— Неа, вскрывай сегодня. Доктор Верлак просил результаты сразу предоставить, — ухмыльнулся Стивенс.

Алек не ладил ни с этим санитаром, ни с доктором Верлаком, а потому все его мечты об отдыхе в кругу семьи пошли прахом. Единственный шанс — провести быстрое вскрытие и успеть к окончанию ужина. Тем более, что свой подарок младшему брату Максу, он так и не положил под елку.

Лениво взглянув в карточку пациента и изучив все материалы, Алек стянул простыню, глядя на привлекательного покойника.

— Жаль, что ты умер, иначе я пригласил бы тебя на свидание, — поделился Лайтвуд, перекидывая тело с каталки на стол.

Он стащил с почившего больничную робу и в очередной раз с сожалением вздохнул. Красивый мужик был. Во всех местах красивый. Но времени любоваться этим произведением искусства, которое ему предстояло разобрать на запчасти, не было, ибо Лайтвуд все еще надеялся сделать это по-быстрому и успеть домой к ужину.

Алек включил бодрый трек и, вооружившись скальпелем, приставил его к грудине жмурика. Едва лезвие рассекло кожу, проникнув не так глубоко, как раздался оглушительный, словно сирена, визг отдавшего концы пациента. Лайтвуд вскрикнул вместе с ним, после чего с шумом грохнулся в обморок.

Пробуждение его было не менее эффектным, нежели потеря сознания. Алека не щадя хлестали по щекам, а когда он распахнул глаза, то увидел завернутого в простынь парня, из груди которого сочилась кровь, пачкая его импровизированную тогу. Лайтвуд дернулся и отполз подальше, с ужасом взирая на оживший труп.

— Ты умер! — возмущенно заявил Лайтвуд.

В своей семье он научился двум вещам: терпение — благодетель и лучшая защита — нападение.

— Я едва не помер от твоих рук, мясник недоделанный! — прорычал в ответ потенциальный зомби.

— У меня есть документы о том, что ты скончался! Нет тебя!

— А вот хрена тебе лысого! Вот он я — живее всех живых.

Алек, хмурясь, поднялся и чинно оправил свой халат.

— Давай я… обработаю твою рану? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Что располосуешь мне грудь еще сильнее? Нет, спасибо! Я тебе не доверяю!

Парень осуждающе ткнул в Алека пальцем.

— Как тебя зовут? — уточнил Лайтвуд.

— Магнус Бейн, — представился пациент.

— Но в документах сказано, что ты Ли Тонг.

— Я не китаец, ясно? У меня индонезийские корни, расисты чертовы. Если видят азиата, то сразу вешают на него ярлык и… и… отправляют в морг. Как гуманно! Да я засужу вашу контору! Тебя лицензии лишат, мясник хренов!

Алек побледнел, как полотно.

— Я… мне… жаль! По документам вы значились, как умерший. А оказалось, кто-то перепутал историю болезни! Или что-то в этом роде.

Мысленно Лайтвуд уже просчитывал возможные варианты, которые повлекли за собой данную ситуацию. Он допускал, что Верлак со Стивенсоном провернули это специально, а сам Алек, как последний идиот, даже не проверил пульс пациента. Он застонал и схватился за голову в панике. Его карьера — была для него всем!

— Я могу как-либо загладить свою вину? — спросил Лайтвуд, резко оборачиваясь к Магнусу, который испуганно вздрогнул и попятился.

— Как минимум не смотри на меня взглядом серийного маньяка, которому проще избавиться от меня, чтобы замять дело, нежели разгребать последствия собственной ошибки.

Алек сильно зажмурился.

— Блядь! — выругался он. — Я просто пиздецки облажался! Твою мать.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и ойкнул. Все же царапина на его груди доставляла ему дискомфорт.

— Так, — Алек быстро приблизился к нему и указал на ближайший стол, на котором как раз начал разделывать Магнуса, — садись сюда, мне нужно осмотреть твою рану.

Тот попытался было что-то возразить, но когда высоченный мясник с целым набором средств по умерщвлению смотрит на тебя таким взглядом, не подчиниться сложно. Магнус послушно уселся на стол, опасливо косясь, как Алек моет руки и достает аптечку. Когда доктор Лайтвуд направился в его сторону, то он посмотрел на своего пациента и покраснел, как маков цвет. Спохватившись, Магнус запахнул сползшую в районе паха простынь.

Алек же снял свой халат и протянул Бейну.

— Накиньте, а то вы замерзли.

Магнус вспыхнул не хуже самого Алека.

— Вы сделали эти выводы по некоторым частям моего тела? — спросил он нервно. — Обычно он больше. Я действительно замерз. И вся информация об азиатах в этом ключе тоже фальшивая. У нас там… все по-разному. Как у всякого мужчины. Если бы вы видели меня в нормальном состоянии…

— Я видел, — заверил его Алек, — там все отлично. Потому я и… — он прервался на полуслове и сменил тему, — мне надо обработать вашу рану.

Оба с преувеличенным старанием не смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Тишина была такой осязаемой, что ее можно было резать тем самым скальпелем, которым Алек располосовал грудь Магнуса.

Закончив обрабатывать рану, Алек мягко сказал:

— Я наложил два шва. Вам лучше будет наблюдаться у доктора с этим, помимо вашей основной болезни. К сожалению, не знаю с чем вы поступили.

— Переутомление, — отмахнулся Магнус. — Я был здоровее всех, пока не угодил в вашу больницу, где мне вкололи снотворное, а потом попытались вскрыть грудную клетку.

Алек вновь побледнел.

— Я… мне правда искренне жаль. Меня мучит стыд, но я… я пойму, если вы лишите меня лицензии. Это был непростительный поступок с моей стороны.

Лайтвуд отошел подальше, протирая руки полотенцем и чувствуя себя до крайности паршиво.

— Что ж… я не стану подавать на вас в суд при одном условии, — произнес Магнус.

Алек обернулся глядя на него во все глаза с такой надеждой, что даже разрезанное надвое сердце Бейна в миг бы срослось и взволнованно зашумело, лишь бы оправдать все желания Лайтвуда.

— Какое условие? Что угодно! Я все на свете сделаю!

— Я всего лишь попрошу вас вернуть свои вещи. Не хотелось бы проторчать все праздники в морге со жмуриками и их невезучим доктором.

Алек кивнул.

— Я сейчас поищу их.

Он вернулся через полчаса с коробкой, в которой покоились все манатки Магнуса, и некоей Лидией Бренвелл, управляющей клиникой. Пока Бейн одевался, девушка принесла ему тысячу и одно извинение, заверила в том, что такого не повторится и расписала планы по улучшению работы врачей на год вперед. В общем, утомила и немного разозлила пациента.

— Скажи, Александр, обязательно было притаскивать с собой этот источник шума? — осведомился Магнус, когда предстал перед парочкой эскулапов во всей красе своего супер модного наряда.

— Эм… так положено по инструкции, — кивнул тот.

— А я посчитал, тебя просто излишне смутила беседа о размерах моего члена.

Казалось, вместе с одеждой, к Магнусу вернулась и вся его самоуверенность.

— И это тоже, — согласился Алек.

— Значит, мне не приснилось, что ты собирался пригласить меня на свидание, если бы я очутился на этом свете?

Лайтвуд согласно кивнул, подтверждая свои слова, тогда Магнус, точно волшебник, вытащил свою визитку и протянул ему.

— Позвони мне завтра, — велел он, — договоримся как будем исправлять свалившуюся на нашу долю несправедливость.

— Несправедливость? — уточнил Алек.

— Верно. Ты видел меня голым, а я тебя нет.

— Он позвонит! — заверила Лидия. — И покажет вам все, что вы только пожелаете!

Оба парня посмотрели на нее удивленными взглядами, после чего Магнус подмигнул своему несостоявшемуся убийце и направился прочь, посмеиваясь над тем, что простое переутомление из-за работы едва не лишило его жизни и подкинула парня с самой идеальной задницей на свете! А уж увидеть этого Лайтвуда без одежды — стало его главной целью на грядущий год. Йо-хо-хо, Александр!


End file.
